


Late Nights and Fun Times

by rusty_dog



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, First work soz, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Off-screen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty_dog/pseuds/rusty_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy and Arin get an invitation to play video games with Ross and Danny at one in the morning, the night ends generally well for everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fix ever, but its the first one I've ever posted on ao3, and it has Suzy/Arin so its got some cute parts, and obv theres smut bc Danny and Ross are both nasty AF.

It was almost midnight at the Hanson household, and Arin and Suzy were contentedly enjoying some good, old-fashioned X-Box video games on their big, living room television set. One of the couples’ biggest and warmest blankets was draped over them both because, although it was cold, Suzy insisted on wearing nothing but a thin tank-top and some underwear, which Arin was fine with, he just settled with a baggy pair of sweatpants instead of underwear. The only light illuminating the room was from some streetlights outside of their house and the TV emitting an almost blinding light, Arin and Suzy were both having a wonderful time playing the worst games they could find at the Grump-office and laughing about every little flaw in their games. Although, Suzy’s bubbling laughter at one of Arin’s silly jokes came to a slow halt when a small icon appeared at the corner of the screen.

  
‘Bearry has sent you a message’ it read, earning a couple of excited grins from the two.

  
“It’s, like, 2 o’clock, why the fuck is Barry still up” Arin muttered, far from disappointed, and referring to the fact that their laid-back friend was usually editing in his free time because of his intervention-needing workaholic disability. Nonetheless, Arin selected the icon and read the message.

  
“Hey its dan and ross, we’re bored come do stuff” Suzy giggled, reading the message out loud. Arin smirked and rolled his eyes, using his lightning-fingers to quickly type out a reply.

  
‘Sure pick a game, suzy and I aren’t doing anything else rly’ He typed, leaning back and pulling Suzy closer to his side to share their limited body warmth, and much to Arin’s delight, she leaned into him and snuggled into his shoulder. Shortly after, though, another message popped up, startling the lovers momentarily.

  
‘Terrarium it is –ross’ glowed on the screen, making Arin reluctantly let go of his wife and drag himself lazily to the pile of games next to the X-Box system. As he returned to his nest of blankets, Suzy moved back to her previous position on her side of the couch and grabbed her controller while Arin flopped onto the blanket and selected the invite from ‘Beary’, a pair of voices soon resonating from the speakers around the room.

  
“Hey Guys! When do you think the last time we played this was?” Ross immediately spoke, jumping straight into conversation. Danny could be heard chuckling slightly in the background. Arin and Suzy laughed as she flipped the switch to ‘on’ on the microphone at their feet and It wasn’t long until both pairs got very distracted with each-others jokes and ramblings, while playing the happy, colourful game of Terrarium.

  
“Don’t even bother answering any more of his questions, he has a Monster with him” Dan warned, about an hour into the game, after Ross had been eagerly questioning every little detail and continuously asking unrelated questions that, mostly, nobody could answer. A very audible ‘Hey, fuck you!’ from Ross sounded easily through the room.

  
“And where did he get the Monster, Danny?” Suzy snickered, Dan responding with a simple non-committal grunt. Arin huffed out a quiet laugh and rolled his eyes, sinking further into his corner, already tired from all the social exertion.

  
“Why are you guys on Barry’s account, by the way?” Arin asked.

  
“Well, I don’t have any game systems since Holly moved out and Danny doesn’t play enough games to claim to need one, oh and Barry has a lot of games and a big room” Ross responded, still audibly hyped up from the caffeine in his drink. Dan responded sarcastically with a; ‘He sure does, Ross!', which was followed with a thumping sound and some light bantering between the two.

  
“Ross you dick, I hit my head on the fucking side-table! You could have killed me!” Dan shouted, causing a bubbling laugh to erupt from Ross, followed by some more sounds of struggle and loud cussing.

  
“Danny, please! It was your fault for sitting so close to the edge!” Ross gasped in a fit of raucous laughter and pained moans. There was a sound of disruption on the speakers (which, Arin guessed, was the sound of the mic being kicked off the bed), which made Suzy and Arin glance curiously at each other, albeit both with wide, humorous grins etched onto their faces.

  
Suddenly, the sound of laughter stopped, and there was nothing but the slight rustle coming from the other end. There were a few slight noises of struggle and maybe the occasional giggle and/or laugh from either one of the two men, and the whole situation became a little less funny, at least to Suzy. Arin still had his huge smirk, noticing much less than what she was catching on to. Although, the more the strange, almost suggestive sounds flowed through the speakers, the more Arin’s lazy grin melted into a questioning gaze at the TV screen, occasionally glancing over at Suzy who continued to grow more skeptical about the whole situation.

  
It wasn’t until there was an unmistakeably pleasurable Ross-moan that it clued in to the pair, Suzy suddenly flushing a light pink and Arin’s hand slapping over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sudden bursts of laughter. With one hand still covering half of his face, Arin tossed his end of the blanket onto the microphone and pressed the ‘off’ switch violently, immediately bursting into a tear-jerking fit of laughter. Suzy swiftly shushed him and put a finger up, to indicate that he should listen closely. There was the faint sound of hard breathing and a repetitive sound of shuffling fabric, and as Arin glanced back at his lovers’ expression, she had her bottom lip in between her teeth and was obviously struggling to keep herself together, so as not to seem mean, because laughing at friends is a mean thing to do.

  
“Fuck, Ross” Dan moaned, following the sound of a small zipper being undone and more shuffling. There was the noise of elastic being stretched and snapping onto bare skin, then small mutterings between the pair, then the sound of someone spitting. Arin’s face was a beet red from uncontrollable laughter and Suzy had her head in her hands, resting her elbows onto her knees, though she was shaking slightly from quiet laughter. There was the sound of another zipper being undone and more shuffling fabric, followed by commands given by the one and only.

  
“Lie on your back and I’ll be on top” Ross mumbled seductively, and, indeed, more shuffling could be heard, and the sound of a drawer being pulled open.

  
“I know Barry keeps it in here somewhere… ha! Here it is” Dan said, drawer closing and cap being opened. “Turn around”.

  
There was the distinct shuffling of hands being rubbed together, as if someone was putting on hand sanitizer, then a low moan from Ross, much less painful-sounding than earlier, and a chuckle from Dan. By now, Suzy had gone quiet but her hands were still over her face, and Arin’s erupting laughter has ceased, leaving only the occasional snort at the especially suggestive comments. On the screen was still the bright, childish animations of the pixelated adventure game, extremely ironic compared to the current situation, Suzy thought. Ross still managed to snap any wandering attention back to him when he let out a very unlike-Ross whine, moaning Dan’s name like he was an aspiring porn-star, even Dan could be heard from the speakers (which Arin had graciously turned up the volume on all of them) panting like a dog on a hot summers’ day.

  
“Oh fuck Dan… right there, right there…” Ross groaned, forcing an ‘oh my fucking god’ from Arin as he began his laughing streak again. There was another weird Ross-whine and some more instructions that weren’t clear on the speakers but that the spectators could easily guess, based on the rushed movement and loud grunt from Dan. Arin had stopped laughing so suddenly that Suzy lifted her head from her hands and glanced at him, finding him in a sort of trance, gazing at his own crotch. Suzy followed his gaze and saw a forming tent in his sweatpants, she smiled slighty and moved over to sit closer to him, purposely blocking out the various noises that Dan and Ross were making.

  
“I mean… I suspected I was Bi but damn… this is a surprise” Arin muttered, gesturing to his pelvis, then he suddenly whipped his head up to look at Suzy, horrified. “I swear to god I don’t like either of them in that way, you’re the only person I love like that, please don’t take this the wrong way” he stuttered, tickling Suzy’s funny bone.

  
“Babe, I know, I trust you, don’t worry about it, it’s just a feeling you have and I’m fine with it, as long as you stay with me” she smiled, taking his hand. Arin grinned stupidly and kissed her softly on the lips, making both of their stomachs roll slightly.

  
As they separated, there was a moan so loud that it startled the couple into dropping each other’s hands and staring at each other startlingly, though the surprise quickly dissipated as Dan and Ross’ moans became louder and the wet sounds of slapping skin made Suzy cringe and Arin raise his eyebrows.

  
“Oh god Ross, you’re so hot, touch yourself for me” Dan moaned aloud, forcing a drawn-out groan from a very out of breath sounding Ross.

  
“Too much… You have… Take control” Ross panted, and immediately there was a thump of something floppy onto something soft and another loud Ross-whine. “Oh god… much better”

  
The image was pretty clear in Arin’s head, Dan flipping Ross onto his back and continuing his unceasing thrusts, Ross with his pinker-than-usual face and mouth parted to let out those endless stream of moans and groans and pants, he probably had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and he most likely had his thin fingers wrapped around the curve of Dan’s back, with his legs stretched at an impossible angle to get closer to Dan. He could picture Dan quite well too, fluffy hair flopping every which way with every thrust, hands balling into the soft fabric of Barry’s bed and feet pushing him deeper into Ross, most likely with his eyes open and admiring Ross’ sweating, panting figure, ruffling the Aussie’s hair with every movement and eyes usually as blue as fresh water then the color of the deep ocean navy. Arin could imagine the way Danny probably liked to gnaw and suck on Ross’ soft flesh until he looked like a Dalmatian, and how Ross especially loved the way Dan’s eyebrows furrowed when he teased him to the point of Dan having to dominantly take what he’s seeking. Arin was finally snapped out of his reverie when a loud shout sounded through the speakers.

  
“Danny! Da-Dan, I-I’m getting close” Ross spoke aloud, earning a low grunt from Dan.

  
“Not yet… Gimme a minute” He forced, obviously anxious to keep going.

  
“Dan, please- don’t grab me like that! Goddamnit you asshole, you’re such a selfish prick” Ross snapped, though his moans turned to more grunts and frustrated huffs as the slapping skin picked up speed.

  
“Pl-please be patient, Ross, I’m so close…” Danny panted. Arin audibly gulped and could feel Suzy’s gaze on him, though It didn’t feel threatening, more just curious, and Arin would have looked back at her but his erection was just too painfully obvious for his attention to wander from the voices echoing around the room. It was then when it became obvious to how close both the boys were to their climaxes, because of Ross’ desperate pleas for Dan to let him come and Dan’s continued rapid-fire thrusts, accompanied with grunts and kisses to try to shut Ross’ whining up. The finale came as Dan finally let out a long, drawn-out moan and Ross could be heard shouting Dan’s name one last time before both lovers fell silent and audibly flopped onto the, most likely, dirtied sheets. The panting was loud and you could tell the difference between Ross’ long, raspy breaths and Dan’s after-marathon breaths, and you could definitely tell the differences between the two mumbling voices.

  
“… Are… Is our mic still on?” Ross questioned finally, making everything go suddenly so still that you could hear a pin drop. It was then that Suzy and Arin scrambled for the console, Arin going for the plug and Suzy launching for the power button, both lying face-down (Arin’s hips angled sideways because of his hard-on) after successfully turning the system off and laughing breathily because of their sudden panic-mode kicking in. They both turned their heads to face each-other and Suzy smiled at Arin, making him grin, that’s what he loved about her, she had the same unconditional love towards him as he did her.

  
“Well, honestly, I was kind of expecting that from them, the sexual tension between them was as thick and humid as hot syrup… Now, let’s go take our shower and we’ll take care of what you have stored down there” Suzy said, lifting herself off of the ground and winking suggestively at him before trotting off into their ensuite playfully. Arin’s smile doubled in size as he scrambled off in the direction that his wife ran in, all while wondering how he managed to get so lucky.

  
Although the next day at the office may be awkward, at least Arin knows he’ll have his wife there at his side no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is very warmly welcomed <3


End file.
